Truth Or Dare!
by CassieKeys
Summary: Just an innocent game of truth or dare! Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is in a world where Jack and Katherine aren't dating... yet. Also, things may get a little racy here and there**

"How about a game?" Those 4 innocent words caused havoc on a small apartment in the middle of Manhattan, on a steamy summer's night. The Newsies decided to go over to Katherine's and play a little game called truth or dare. With the crowd assembled (including: Jack, Katherine, Davey, Les, Romeo, Race, Crutchie, Stars, Keys, Finch, and Specs) the game began

"Davey, truth or dare?" Crutchie asked, "truth?" Davey replied, nervous. "Who do ya like?" A groan went up from the boys. That was such a boring question... but, there was a catch. If you didn't answer, you had to remove an article of clothing. So, a begrudged Davey told them he had a crush on Kath' s friend Clara.

"Race, truth or dare?" Davey asked. "DARE!" Screamed Race. "Um, I dare you to scream 'I HAVE BAD GRAMMER. ITS OYSTER NOT ERSTER!" On the small balcony" Race dis it, and Old Miss Liol who lived below, cried for the 'crazy hooligans to shut it!'

"Keys, truth or dare?" The girl said dare. "I dare you to sit on Finch' s lap for the rest of the game!" She grinned a little, but did so, smirking when she saw the boy's eyes following her, "like what ya see?" She joked, and Davey held his hands over Les' ears. "We have kids here!"

"Romeo, truth or dare?" The Asian boy dramatically declared truth. "Would you rather never kiss a goil, or live in Brooklyn?" Romeo' s eyes widened "um, I guess never kiss. Brooklyn is non good!" He shuddered involuntarily.

"Jack, truth or dare?" "Truth" "hmm, would you kiss, Katherine?" Jack incoherently muttered curses, an pulled shirt. Apparently that was a touchy subject. The girl who was inserted in the question went red, but nonetheless everyone saw her eyeing Jack's bare chest with interest.

"Finch, truth or dare?" Finch considered it for a moment. "I guess dare." Jack maniacally grinned, "I dare you to put ketchup, coffee, pickles, and Tabasco in the blender, and drink it!" The Filipino grumbled, but went about it. "There's no ketchup!" "Alright then, just put a whole tomatoe in" when the potent smoothie was complete, and Finch choked it down, he suddenly turned green, and rushed to the bathroom, and emerged a few minutes later still blanching from the awful taste. Keys sat back down on him, an the game proceeded

The next 15 rounds consisted of jumping, backflips, reciting, singing, and a whole lot of laughing.

"Katherine, truth or dare?" Stars asked, a mischievous glint was in her eye. She was so like her boyfriend, Race. "Uh, dare." Katherine said bravely. "I dare you to kiss Jack. For a full 3 minutes." Katherine was flabbergasted, but without further ado, walked over, and kissed the boy firmly on the lips. He was taken aback, sure, but warmed up to it pretty quickly. "Thanks, Stars," Specs said. "That tension was so taut, ya could feel it!" Stars smiled. "I try."

Turns out, the game got a lot less interesting after the whole Jack Katherine thing. But, that certain couple kissed for a _lot_ longer than 3 minutes, and Davey had to loudly cough to interrupt them. But, all in all, it was awesome.

"Let's do this again next week!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SO sorry it's been so long! I'll try to post more often now! Also as another warning, this chapter gets a little Racy (As in the character, and adult wise.) I promise nothing bad! There is some going in closets, but NONE of that!**

It had been a week since the last truth or dare game. Finch was still having indigestion from the smoothie, Romeo was having nightmares about Brooklyn, and Les learned 7 new curse words. Race and Stars were plotting the demise of everyone, per usual. Mush had somehow broken the microwave, involving a spatula, and a well aimed sneeze. So, in short, a normal week for the crew. But when Race sent out a message saying there was to be another game held at Katherine's, at 8 PM Saturday night, everyone went crazy. Some boys were coming up with lists of dares, and others were rehearsing answers.

THE NIGHT OF THE GAME

The turnout was very nice. Jack, Katherine, Davey, Les, Romeo, Race, Crutchie, Stars, Keys, Finch, and Specs came. Plus, Spot, Buttons, and Elmer.  
Katherine assembled the group into a haphazard circle, and people got very quiet.  
"The rules are as follows: You can ask any truth or dare question. No clothes are to be taken off, unless you refuse to answer, or not go through with the dare. Then, one article of clothing must be removed. BUT, no undergarments. If it gets to that, you are so bad at this game, you will be forbidden from playing the next game." A gasp of horror went around the room at the last sentence. Not getting to play was horrible!  
With the rules in place, the game commenced. This time, Specs began.  
"Les, truth or dare?" Les grinned, and mischviously glanced at Davey before saying dare. His brother groaned, and Specs laughed. "Okay, I dare you to sing Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift!" Les burst out into song:

"He said let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds  
I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
Wildest dreams

I said "No one has to know what we do,"  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
But this is getting good now!"

Davey cried loudly, "Stop Les! God, Specs, I hate you. and Les, how do you even know the words?" The little kid shrugged, "Race always plays it, and belts it really loud. And Davey, you always riff in the shower with it." Both boys mentioned went red.

"Okay, Crutchie, truth or dare?" Crutchie hesitantly answered truth. Les tapped his chin, and stroked an invisible beard. "Is the North Pole real?" Crutchie looked very confused, and said, "Uh, yes." Les burst into tears, "DAVEY! I LOSE THE BETTTTTTTTT!" And ran out screaming. Davey rushed out after shouting, "What? Race. I will kill him"

Crutchie turned to Katherine. "Miss Katherine, truth or dare?" She smiled. "Dare!" He leaned in, and whispered something in her ear. She raised her pretty eyebrows, and said "fine" Katherine then whispered something in Jack's ear. He cracked up, and held his stomach, rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Race. Truth or dare?" Race didn't even think before yelling, "DARE!" Katherine held her hands over her ears before winking at Jack. "I dare you _and_ Stars to go in the closet. For 17 minutes." The couple glared at the reporter before grudgingly going to the closet, a few yards away. At that Les and Davey walked back in. The group tried to be as loud as possible, in case you could hear stuff in the closet. But when 17 minutes came around, everyone quieted and expectantly watched the door.  
Race came out, with his shirt on backwards, and Stars' hat was askew. Jack shared a look with his girlfriend. They thought that their plan had worked. But Race and Stars shared a look. Their plan had just begun...

 **THERE WILL BE MORE! I AM JUST POSTING THIS SO I CAN GET IT OFF MY CHEST!**


	3. Chapter 3

Les said, "Davey, why is Race's shirt on backwards?" Davey turned red and slowly shook his head.

"Guys, you're so gross. There is a nine year old-"

"Actually, I'm almost ten-" Les put in,

"-Sitting right here!" Davey finished, groaning.

"Anyways, Spot, truth or dare?" Race asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dare." The tough boy said, crossing his arms. Race only laughed,

"Okay. I dare you to challenge anyone but Finch to a slingshot battle. First one to knock that cup off the chair wins."

Spot smirked, "I pick his goilfriend. Hopefully ya taught her howta shoot, _bird boy_."

Standing up, Keys cracked her neck, "Nobody calls him bird boy but me. And Stars. But mostly me." And, fixing her cap, she held up a flimsy slingshot, loaded with a marble. "ready?"

He smirked, thinking she was just a pretty face. "Fine. Go!"

He loaded his weapons, and aimed. But right by his left shoulder, a marble whistled past. The cup fell with a thump. Keys stood, looking at her nails, grinning. "Toldya I could shoot."

So Spot sat down, kinda humiliated, while Keys sat on Finch biting her lip. He snaked his hands around her waist, and she kissed him on the cheek. His face turned pink, and Keys cracked up.

"Um, hello? Please no PDA. We have children." Davey pointed to a Les who was wearing the fallen cup on his head.

"Jojo. Truth or dare?" Spot asked, still frowning from his loss.

"Uh. Truth?" The boy said hesitantly.

"Which Delancey Brother is worse?"

"Ooh, hard one... Probably Morris. He once stole a nickel from me." mourned Jojo, holding his cap against his heart, as if he'd lost a loved one.

"Okay, Stars, truth or Dare?" Jojo cried.

"Dare. And make it a good one." She had a glint in her eye, like she was ready to do anything.

"I dare you to... Sing Arianna Grande's Break Free."

Making a face as if she were about to throw up, Stars grimaced, "Fine. Be glad I like you, Jojo...

If you want it, take it  
I should have said it before  
Tried to hide it, fake it  
I can't pretend anymore

I only want to die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
I don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really am

This is the part when I say I don't want it  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want it  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more"

Finishing, Stars made a 'bleching' sound and sat down.

"I think ya sounded good." Race slung his arm around her shoulder and punched her good-naturedly in the arm.

"I know." She smirked, and stole his cap.

Stars looked around the room, hoping to pick someone good. "Finch, truth or dare?"

The boy sighed and picked dare.

"I dare you to... eat a whole tomato."

Finch's hate of tomatoes was well known among the Newsies, so he went into Katherine's pantry, pulled out a tomato, took one bite and spit it out.

"Why are they so gross?" He wiped his tongue furiously trying to rid it of the awful flavor. So, much to his chagrin, he pulled off his shirt. Nobody commented, but Keys leaned back up against him, with a sly smirk written on her face. Stars could tell she greatly enjoyed that dare.

"Race, Truth or dare?" Finch asked, still wrinkling his nose.

"um, Truth..." Race stretched out his back.

"How much would you bet Jack and Katherine are gonna get married?" Finch asked, shooting a glance at the two.

"A million bucks. It's gonna be soon too..."

Laughter erupted from the room, and Jack rolled his eyes. His girlfriend nudged him, blushing lightly.

"Speaking of which, Katherine, truth or dare?"

"Uh, let's go with dare!" Katherine cried, throwing her hands up, "I'm feeling adventurous!"

"Okay. Revenge time... Go in the closet with Jack for seven minutes." Race deadpanned.

Groaning, the couple went into said closet. After a minute, giggling was heard, followed by a, "C'mon, Kathy!"

"Eww!" Romeo, Jojo and Henry chorused.

Gathering the crowd around them, Race and Stars lowered their voices, "We decided to set a trap for the two lovebirds. We're not going to let them come outta the closet until half an hour has passed. If they notice the difference, they're not gonna get married soon. If they do, they'se-"

"Gettin' hitched real soon!" Race crowed, careful not to be so loud as to alert the couple in the closet.

20 minutes passed.

Spot asked Crutchie, "truth or dare?"

"Eh, dare I guess." Crutchie shrugged, letting Les lean on him.

"I dare you to open the closet when the time comes." Spot sneered, obviously trying to be mean.

"Okay then." The crippled boy nodded, "I was planning on it."

Spot frowned, and slunk into a corner.

"Keys, truth or dare?" Crutchie eagerly turned the attention away from the leader of Brooklyn.

"Truth." She replied, from her position cuddled against Finch.

"Are you and Finch dating? Officially?"

Keys cocked her head, and quietly deliberated with Finch, "Yeah... I guess we are. Otherwise, I guess this would be weird." She gestured to his bare chest, and her on his lap.

A small round of applause was started, and Race handed Stars a dime, "I guess you was right. A week to announce it."

"I'm always right." Stars countered, "And now, Crutchie, open the door."

 **Dun dun dun! What happens next? Do they find Jack and Katherine in there? WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! EVEN I AM UNSURE! So that's where I leave it for now. But I SHALL return to it, and finish this as soon as I can!**


End file.
